1. Field
The invention relates to the field of sports activities and, particularly, to measuring motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
One application of motion sensors is to measure speed, distance and/or strides during an exercise or sports activity. A motion sensor may be comprised in an apparatus worn by a user, e.g. a wrist unit, chest belt or a stride sensor attached to a shoe or a belt. The same motion sensor is typically used for measuring all types of motion of the user, including walking and running. Measuring different types of motion may result in inaccuracies.